


Painting

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, YouTube, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is bored and decides to paint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

The main issue that Phil ran into with having an overactive imagination is that he tended to get bored quite easily. There were lots of things that he could do, like filming a video or eating or answering questions on various websites or bothering Dan, but sometimes those things just didn’t sound entertaining - which led to some of the more odd things that he had done. Like the time that he decided to learn piano or when he thought to turn the tables on Dan and take his picture at a completely random time. Or the time he decided to try painting.

Now, it wasn’t Phil’s first time painting ever, but it was the first time since he’d been in school. It was just that one day when he was looking though his tag on Tumblr and saw some fanart that someone had drawn that looked fairly simple and he decided that he wanted to try it out. So he grabbed his coat and put on his shoes and told Dan that he was just going to go down to the shop to pick up a few things.

“What do you need to pick up?” Dan asked. He was used to Phil’s antics and random trips to pick up odd things from the shop, but he still was always curious as to what he could possibly need that he couldn’t just find somewhere in the flat.

“Just some paints,” Phil said, trying to get out of the door as quickly as possible to avoid anymore questioning from Dan.

“Why?” Dan called.

“Because I want to paint.”

“Can’t you just paint on your computer? It’s much less mess that way and it’s free.”

“But it’s not the same. I want something tangible that I can touch and stuff.”

“Phil, that’s exactly what tangible means. You just said that you want something that you can touch and touch and stuff,” Dan said smirking.

“Stop always correcting everything I say,” Phil said with a smile and no malice behind his words.

“Learn how to use the English language.” Dan replied.

“After I go to the shop and get some paints,” Phil said, shutting the door behind him before Dan could reply.

Picking out paints from the shop was much harder than Phil thought it was going to be. There were so many different kinds and some were really quite expensive but in the end, he just ended up getting a pretty basic set that came with lots of colours and some nice paper. He paid and walked back home and straight into his room before Dan could question him anymore about what he was up to. He got out the paper and stared at it. He was at a complete loss as to what he should paint. He really didn’t think this far in advance and now he was just sitting there staring at the paper blankly. He could ask the internet, they tend to be pretty unhelpful when it came to stuff like this, but it was worth a shot.

Within a few seconds of posting he already had more responses than he knew what to do with. Too many of them had to do with Dan and resulted in him blushing. Then there were other ones like unicorns, Pokemon, lions, landscapes, trees, puppies, and bridges, which weren't all that awful, but still weren't anything that he really wanted to paint. He put his head on his paper and groaned. Why did painting have to be so difficult? He hadn't even gotten to the painting part and he was already stumped.

“Phil, what are you doing?” Dan said, knocking on the door and walking into Phil’s room.

“I’m trying to paint,” Phil groaned into his paper.

“How’s that going for you?”

“Not very well; I can’t think of anything to paint.” Said Phil as he lifted his head and looked at Dan.

“Ask the internet.”

“I did, they didn’t give me any good ideas. They all just want me to draw us in compromising positions that I’d really rather not paint.”

“I think you should, sounds really amusing,” Dan said nodding his head.

“No, Dan, it’s called draw Phil naked, not paint Dan naked.”

“C’mon it would be amazing.”

“It would be horrific.”

“Horrifically amazing?”

“No Dan, just horrific. I’m not drawing us having sex.”

“Can I draw you naked and then you can put it at the end of your video?”

“What? No, Dan you can’t do that.” Phil said looking at Dan lazily laying on his bed. He couldn’t actually be serious could he?

“Whyyyy?” Dan whined.

“Because they’ll find out eventually. They always do,” Phil said, picking up a paintbrush and pointing it at Dan. Dan yelled in disgust and Phil looked over to notice a giant red glob of paint on Dan’s cheek. He tried to stifle his smile as he saw the look of surprise and disgust on his boyfriend’s face to no avail.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Dan asked him accusingly as he walked over and grabbed a paintbrush and got a giant lump of blue paint and painted it onto Phil’s face. “There, now we’re even.”

“Dan I didn’t mean to get that on your face, you know that right?”

“Yeah, but you did and now we’re even,” Dan said with a smirk.

And with that Phil took the brush that was already in his hand and ran it across Dan’s face. “No, now we’re even.” And then, because they had the combined maturity of a ten year old, they had an all out paint fight that involved them using up most of the new paint that Phil had got and them staining most of the clothes that they were wearing and Phil’s bedding. And the most fun either of them had had in a while.

“Da-an look what you’ve done,” Phil said between bouts of laughter.

“Me? You’re the one who started this!” Dan said, gasping for breath from laughing so much.

“How did I start this? You’re the one who painted on my face!”

“You threw paint at me! Now look at us we’re such a mess.”

“Oh dear, look at the bed. The duvet’s covered in paint, and I don’t think it’s gonna come out,” Phil said walking over to their bed.

“So we’ll get a new one, you’ve had this one for ages.”

“And look at our clothes, Dan, that’s a new shirt and it’s never going to be the same...” Phil trailed off, looking at Dan’s shirt which really was ruined beyond repair.

“Phil, stop worrying, it’ll be fine okay? Here take off your shirt.” Dan said holding out his hand.

“...Why?” Phil asked suspiciously.

“Because they’re covered in paint and I’m going to go wash them.”

“But then I’ll be shirtless.”

“Why are you acting like I’ve never seen you naked before?”

“Because when I think about the fact that I let you see me naked it makes me want to go take a long shower and cry,” Phil said as he took off his shirt and handed it to Dan.

“Hey, that’s mean.” Dan said as he set their shirts off to the side and started to take the comforter off of the bed.

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” Phil said as he grabbed the comforter from Dan and followed him to the laundry room.

“Why do I stay with you?” Dan said, setting the shirts on the ground and motioning for Phil to set the comforter on top. “There, now that’s out of the way and ready for us to deal with at a later date.”

“Because you love me,” Phil said smiling. “And, Dan, this really is not a good thing to put off. The longer we leave it, the more obvious the stains will be so please don’t procrastinate this one thing.”

“Fine, fine I won’t,” Dan said with a huff as he put all the ruined items into the washing machine and started it up, “and I do love you, don’t really know why though.”

“I hate you,” Phil said turning around and heading to the living room to check up on the internet.

“I hate you, too,” Dan said with a smile. “So I guess you’re not going to get to painting today?”

“I did paint, you’ve seen your face right?”

“Yeah, about that, can you help me get it off? I’m afraid that I’m going to forget and then pictures are going to end up on the internet...” Dan trailed off.

“Yeah, come here,” Phil said as he grabbed a napkin leftover from when Dan had lunch. He leaned in and started to wipe the paint off of Dan’s face. He got almost all of it, enough that it wouldn’t be all that noticeable. He leaned back and noticed that Dan was smirking. “What?”

“You stick your tongue out when you’re trying to focus on something.”

“Shut up,” Phil said, looking down to try to hide the blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

“No, it’s cute. I like it when you do it. Now, come here so I can get the paint off of your face.” Phil leaned forward and closed his eyes so that Dan could do just that when he felt Dan’s lips quickly press against his. By the time he had opened his eyes out of surprise Dan had already leaned back and was smiling, clearly satisfied with himself.

“What was that for?” Phil questioned.

“Well you looked really kissable and I’m your boyfriend so I kinda feel like when you look kissable I should kiss you because, well, I’m allowed to,” Dan explained.

“I hate you,” Phil said with a smile.

“I know, now come here so I can actually get the paint off of your face.”

“Promise you won’t kiss me?” Phil asked cautiously.

“Nope, but I’ll try my hardest not to.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Takes one to know one,” Dan said with a smirk as he cleaned off Phil’s face, pressing one last kiss to the corner of his mouth when he was finished. 


End file.
